Eulogies and Lullabies
by Zombieeeee
Summary: Julyette has lost her memories of the past, and if Damon has his way, she won't live to have a future.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Julyette sat in the claw-foot tub, toes just barely peaking past a cloud of bubbles. He glanced at the onyx and silver ring that wrapped around her second toe and smiled. She'd been talking, but Damon muted her out. He hadn't seen her in decades, but here she was, still as beautiful as ever. Her flawless mocha cream skin was still radiant as the day he'd first met her. Sicilian black hair cascaded down in waves and into the bubbles that floated atop the bath water. He damned those bubbles for hiding her body from him, she'd never permitted him to see it, not even in a dream.

He knew that he'd eventually wake up from this dream, but he wanted to savor this like a vintage wine. Julyette had declared that she'd never speak or see me again, and he allowed her to leave thinking that she'd eventually return. She hadn't. She kept true to her word. But now he had her in a dream, and he was fine with that. He could do all the nasty little things he'd wanted to do with her in reality that she hadn't allowed him to.

"Damon," she whispered with a longing that made his body burn. Her cold gray eyes flickered up to his. "You're not listening to me.."

He licked his lips consumed by an insatiable lust. "That's because we've talked enough all these years, don't you think?" He pulled off his shirt and dropped it to the floor. He wanted to tell her happy he was to see her again. How everyone in Mystic Falls had been beyond boring. How she should come pay him a visit, even if it was a short one (because everyone knew that she got jealous of his womanizing antics quickly). And more importantly, he wanted to tell her something that he'd probably never reveal to her or anyone else: how much he'd missed her.

But all the talking could wait until after they physically shared their emotions. All he wanted now was to take her where she was, and then on his dream bed, and then again in the dream kitchen. Maybe, if he could manage to sleep longer, again on the dream roof beneath the dream stars.

Julyette heaved a heavy sigh that blew some of the bubbles to the floor. It was then that he noticed that while he was feeling animalistic and incredibly turned on, a despair washed through her. He paused in his tracks. "What's wrong?"

"Don't try and help me."

He was confused, startled even, all until he realized what was happening. A smirk formed on his lips. "You're invading my dreams, aren't you? Naughty," he replied. "But I forgive you considering you wound up naked in my bathtub."

"I'm going to make this quick. You're going to try and help. You're going to get involved and this thing will end up getting you too."

"What thing?"

"Don't get involved. If you see me, it isn't me. Kill me and forget me."

"Kill you and forget you, got it," Damon mocked. "Thanks for giving me permission." He began to unbutton and unzip his black jeans.

Julyette laughed unlike herself. It hadn't been her normal one that was so bright it could cause everything else to pale. `The one that could reach out and momentarily warm his frozen heart. This was filled with a grief and an anguish that he'd never seen from her. He'd seen her angry, delighted, jealous, greedy, vengeful, and coy... but he'd never seen her so utterly woeful.

And it enraged him.

"Why do I suddenly not feel as turned on?" Damon asked rhetorically. "You invade my dreams, you little witchpire, and then you don't even deliver on the goods. Instead you just drone on and on and on. Are we going to have hot dream sex or not?"

Then he thought about it, really thought about it. He shouldn't be giving her the satisfaction of sex with him. Not after all the grief she'd put him through by just disappearing. He'd given her life after death. He'd saved her from mortality, and how did she thank him? By swearing she would never speak to him again and then fulfilling that promise.

"Actually," he started as he sat on the edge of the tub. "I think I will kill you the next time I see you."

"Promise?"

He placed a hand over his chest. "Swear to God."

She grabbed his hand, and he allowed for her to hold it. Allowed for her to bring her petite, soft lips to his knuckles and planted small kisses there. "Words just can't describe how much I..."

And she was gone again, vanished without a trace. And he was renewed with a diabolical hate that hadn't been present when he first found her her dreams. How could she leave him... again? Betray him... again. She was just like everyone else.

And he would truly have to fulfill his promise and kill her.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It's pretty short, so I'll make sure to update soon. I'm sorry if some things don't make sense/if there are typos. **

Chapter 1

I woke up screaming, as if thrown out of a bad dream.

Where the hell was I?

I leaped up and looked into the mirror, studying the naked woman that stared back at me. She had pasty skin that bordered on beige. Black hair that managed to look nice, even though it was so messy it looked like I'd just broken a wild horse.

I touched her cheekbones, _my _cheekbones, my lips. I ran a finger underneath my gray eyes. Traveled my hand down my slender, softly defined stomach and up the tribal tattoo on my side.

Who the hell was I?

I snapped my fingers. "What's your name?" My name flashed in my brain. Julyette de Luna.

"What city are you in?" Mystic Falls.

"How old are you?" Seventeen.

"What month is it?" October.

"How did you end up in this motel?" Blackness. Not static, not a hint of a image, pure darkness. I had no answer to that, and that scared the hell out of me. What if I'd been roofied? What if I'd been raped?

I stared down at myself. No. No... If I'd been raped I'd know that right? I'd feel violated or something? Because I didn't feel abused or misused. I felt fine and clean. And incredibly weirded out by this entire ordeal.

I jumped out of the skin I barely recognized at the sound of the motel's cheep alarm clock. It was 8:15 am, only 15 minutes until class started, and I did not want to miss class.

"How the hell do I know that?" I cried out in exasperation. I stared down at my feet and glanced to my toe ring. I also knew that I wasn't supposed to take that off.. but why?

I didn't even want to find out. All I wanted was to know who I was and what I was doing in a motel with amnesia. Maybe going to school wasn't a bad idea. I was pretty. I was smart... maybe. Either way, I probably was popular and hand lots of friends. They could give me some insight.

There were a set of car keys on the nightstand that I snatched. I pressed the unlock button to see the headlights of a flashy silver car blink. "No way," I muttered, tracing my hand over the glistening metal of the car's hood. It looked expensive. The trunk had 4 interlocking silver hoops on it and the name of the car popped into my head. Audi R8.

Sweet.

**A/N: Feel free to review and say what you think is going to happen. This story gets pretty wild and entertaining after the first few chapters. If you continue to read, you'll be in for a sexy ride! Let me know if there's any scenes you'd like to see too! Damon's coming soon!**


End file.
